


Danny Phantom Oneshots

by MysticPhantomMCU



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because I love it when Danny can sing, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Danny Fenton, Random - Freeform, SingingOneshots, oneshots, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: A bunch of Danny Phantom Oneshots! Some are crossovers and others are just complete randomness I thought of at 1 AM. Also posted on Wattpad, username is _LittleMissPhantom_.Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman!





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Danny decides to tell his parents his secret in order to save his life.

“What are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked into the lab. My parents looked up at me and smiled. "Danny boy! Come check out what we've been working on" dad smiled at me. 

I walked towards them. On the table was a vile with a red gassy substance in it. "What's that?" I asked. "This is Blood Blossom Vapor, the number one weaknesses for ghosts" mom said, pulling me in for a hug. My eyes widened. "Isn't this great? Once we release it, all of amity park will be freed of ghosts!" Moms smile grew larger.

"You see danny, Blood blossoms make ghosts powerless and causes them great pain" Dad grabbed a blood blossom from a basket that was also on the counter. He ate it. "It also makes a tasty treat!" He said. "Want one?" He asked.

I immediately backed away. "No! No thanks i'm good" i stammered nervously. This isn't good. "Oh well, more for me!" Dad reached for another but mom stopped him. "Now jack, we still need them. Have a cookie instead" mom gave dad a cookie which he gladly took.

I quickly turned around and ran back upstairs. If they're planning on releasing that gas all over amity park, will they release it all over the world? Or the ghost zone!?

I have to stop this. I need to talk to sam, tucker, and jazz! 

\---

"WHAT!?!?" Sam, tucker, and jazz all yelled, making people look at us. We were in Nasty Burger. "Fenturd, will you shut your friends up?" Dash glared at us from across the room.

"We have to stop them!" Sam exclaimed. "I know but how??" I asked. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "...you have to tell them" Jazz said. I looked up at her. "Are you crazy? They will tear me apart 'molicule by molicule'" I argued.

"Come on danny, these are our parents! They wont hurt you just because you're half ghost! Besides, it's probably for the best. I mean, what other choice do we have?" Jazz placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"She's right dude. Maybe it is for the best" tucker said. "What do you say, danny?" Sam looked at me. I sighed. 

"I'll tell them"

\---

"Hey Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked inside. "We're over here sweetie!" Mom called from the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and saw mom, dad, and the Guys In White.

I immediately froze. "What are they doing here?" I asked. "The government approved of our plan to release the Blood Blossoms all over amity park! We may do it to the entire world as well. We'll finally be free of ghost" mom smile faded once she saw my face.

"Are you ok sweetie? You look pale" she stood up and rushed towards me. She placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked, concerned. "I-I'm fine! I just uh, need some sleep!" I said.

"Well ok, call me if you need anything" she kissed my forehead. I turned around and ran upstairs. I ran into my room and shut the door. This is bad. Now that the GIW are apart of it, how am I going to stop it now? Even if I tell mom and dad my secret... even if they accept me...

I called sam and tucker on skype. Once their faces appeared I immediately began telling them everything. "This isn't good..." tucker said. "What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea... i guess i'll try to reveal myself to them... I don't know" i told them.

\---

The next day I walked downstairs. Mom and dad were carrying boxes up from the lab. "Hey danny boy! Care to help us carry the rest of these boxes up?" Dad asked. "Uh, sure" I mumbled. I walked down to the lab.

I picked up a box. "What's in here?" I asked. "Viles of the vapor! We're releasing it today! We need to bring them to the GIW so they can do it since we dont have the equipment just yet. Each box has about 200 viles in them" mom said.

They're doing it today!? I dropped the box causing mom and dad to look at me. "Danny! Careful!" Mom scolded. "Mom, Dad... you cant release the Blood Blossom vapor" I looked at them.

"Danny? But why-" Mom began but i cut her off. "I need to tell you guys something! Something very important!" I said. Mom looked concerned. "Lets talk in the living room" mom said.

We all walked up to the living room and sat down. "What is it, Danny?" Dad asked, worried. "About a year ago, when you had first built the portal... it didn't work" i began.

"Sam, Tucker, and I all went down into the lab... we checked it out and I ended up going inside of it. My hand accidentally pressed the 'on' button which was on the inside of the portal. It turned on and i got electrocuted" i told them. They gasped.

"When i woke up I realized that something was... off. My hair and eyes were different and... i had powers. Ghost powers" I looked down. "Mom... dad... i'm Danny Phantom" I looked up at them.

A ring appeared and split into two. One going up and one going down. I changed into my black and white jumpsuit which had my emblem on it. My hair turned snow white and my eyes turned bright neon green.

I remained silent as their eyes widened. "Danny... you... you're a..." mom covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes began to water along with mine. Dad looked shocked. To shocked to speak.

"Oh honey... i'm so so so sorry! Everything we said... i dont blame you for not telling us" mom wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, relieved. Dad also joined in on the hug. They accept me. 

The door opened. "I'm home!" Jazz exclaimed. She froze once she saw us then smiled. "I see you told them" she said. "You knew?" Mom asked. Jazz nodded her head. "I've known for awhile" she said.

"You aren't going to release the blood blossom vapor? Right?" I asked as we broke apart from the hug. "Oh! Right! Lets go destroy all the blood Blossoms!" Dad immediately grabbed his ectogun and ran down towards the lab. "I'll go make sure he doesn't blow the house up" jazz ran after him.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. "Are you cold sweetie?" Mom asked. "No, that was my ghost sense meaning a ghost is near" I explained. "I'll be back" I smiled as i began to fly. "Be safe sweetie! And don't worry, the blood Blossoms will be gone once you get back" she smiled.

I smiled back. I turned intangible and flew out of the house.


	2. Blood and Secrets (1)

I phased through the roof and into the lab. I quickly emptied the thermos, which had skulker in it, into the ghost zone. I shut off the portal and turned intangible. I flew into my room then transformed back to my regular human self.

I suddenly gasped from the pain. I rolled up my shirt and saw a huge cut on my stomach. It was bleeding and i knew it needed stitches. I realized there was also a cut on my shoulder. I couldn't feel the pain while i was fighting, probably because i was to focused on the fight. Not the pain.

I felt lightheaded. I grabbed my first aid kit which was on my desk and quickly opened it. My hands were shaking. I grabbed the stitching equipment. I sat down and began stitching up my wounds.

My vision began to blur and darkness began to take over. The needle fell from my hand. I immediately stood up to get it but lost my balance. I hit the ground and darkness consumed me completely.

\---

"We're home!" Jack called out once he and maddie walked through the door. They both got done hunting phantom but gave up once they couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Danny? Jazz?" Maddie shouted. "I'm in my room!" Jazz shouted from upstairs. Maddie walked up the stairs to go check on danny, who she assumed was in his room.

She knocked on the door. "Danny, Sweetie are you in there?" She got no answer. She opened the door and looked inside. Her eyes widened and she screamed. Jack immediately ran upstairs and jazz burst out of her room.

"What happened??" Jazz asked, worried. Maddie ran into the room and picked up danny's limp body. Jack and jazz both ran inside and gasped. There was blood on the ground from danny. "Danny!" Jazz covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Jack! Help me!" Maddie had tears spilling down her face. Jack ran to Danny and Maddie. They laid him on his bed and pulled off his shirt. They saw that there were already some stitches on his wounds. There was a string hanging down from him which had a needle attached.

"Was he stitching himself up...?" Maddie asked. Jack grabbed the needle and gave it to maddie. He felt his sons heartbeat and let out a breath of relief. He was still alive. Maddie immediately began stitching him up. She also stitched up the wound on his shoulder.

"Jack, look!" maddie said. She had just realized that his blood was shining green. Jazz looked nervous. 'They're going to find out...' she thought. "There is no doubt about it... a ghost did this to him" jack stated. Jazz buried her face into her hands. However, he wasn't wrong.

Once everything was stitched up, She began cleaning up all of the dried blood. She noticed lots of small scars. 'Where did all of these come from?' She thought. She also noticed how much muscle her son had. She never saw him working out. 'Has he been ghost hunting?' She became suspicious.

Jack tossed the bloody shirt into the trash and grabbed a new one for danny. He put it on him then sat down beside him along with maddie. Jazz went to call sam and tucker to tell them about danny. 

Danny's chest rose and fell signaling he was breathing fine. "How did this happen..." maddie mumbled. She wanted to know how her son got those scars and wounds. Why was he stitching them up himself? Why was his blood glowing green? She knew it wasn't because he was attacked by a ghost.

A thought crossed her mind but she immediately cleared it. Danny couldn't be him. 

Could he?

She heard a soft groan. Danny's eyes slowly opened and he looked around confused. Maddie immediately stood up along with jack. "Danny! Oh sweetie, how are you feeling!?" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny took a deep breath and sat up. He winced from the pain. "What happened?" He mumbled, still not fully awake yet. "We found you on the ground... sweetie, do you know what happened?" Maddie asked.

"N-No..." danny stared down at his hands. He noticed he had on a different shirt. He lifted it up and saw that his wounds were clean and stitched up. 

Maddie didn't believe him but decided to just let it go. 

For now.

"You should rest" she kissed his forehead and jack hugged him. "We'll check up on you later, ok danny boy?" Jack smiled weakly. It pained him to see his son hurt.

Danny nodded his head. Maddie and jack both left his room. Jazz soon came in. She sat down beside danny. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Good, did they see... you know... my blood?" He asked. "I think you already know the answer to that..." danny remained silent.

"Do they know?" He asked. "No... however, mom's suspicious..." jazz told him. "Anyways, get some sleep. I already called sam and tucker and told them what happened" jazz hugged her brother then left the room.

Danny laid back down and almost immediately fell asleep.


	3. Blood and Secrets (2)

The next morning, Danny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "By! I'm going to school" he called down to the lab where his parents were. Almost immediately, maddie came running up the stairs.

"Are you sure sweetie? Do you feel better?" She asked. "I feel fine, mom" he gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her goodbye. "Ok... if anything goes wrong, call me and i'll pick you up, ok?" She kissed his forehead goodbye.

Danny left for school. He met sam and tucker along the way. "I heard skulker gave you quite a fight" Tucker swung his arm around danny and sam as they all walked to school together. "Yup, it took 4 freaking hours until i was able to suck him into the thermos" danny explained.

"How's your stomach and shoulder, did the wounds heal yet?" Sam asked. Danny's injuries healed faster than normal. However, big injuries left scars. "No, not yet. They'll most likely leave a scar" danny answered.

"Be careful, okay danny?" Sam looked into his eyes as she said that. She looked concerned. "LOVEBIRDS! HA! DONT DENY IT! JUST ACCEPT THE TRUTH!" Tucker yelled. He immediately took off in a run, danny and sam ran after him. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both exclaimed, blushing.

\---

"Call of the wild, people! Pay attention!" Mr. Lancer glared at his class who were to busy talking to their friends to listen to his boring speeches. Danny looked over at sam and smiled. She was doodling in her notebook. She looked over at him and he immediately looked away. He felt his face blush.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped his mouth and he groaned. He raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked. "May i use the restroom?" Danny asked. Before he had the chance to say yes, danny ran out the door. 

He ran to the restrooms and into a stall. He made sure nobody else was in the bathroom. "Going Ghost!" He exclaimed. A ring appeared around his waist then split in two, one going up and one going down. His regular school clothes changed into his black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned white and his eyes turned green.

He was now the towns hero, Danny Phantom.

He flew out of the school. "Now, where is that gh-" a familiar voice shouted. "FREEZE! YOU GHOST SCUM!" He turned around and saw the the G.A.V, ghost assault vehicle, driving towards him. It stopped, jack and Maddie ran out. Both are carrying ectoguns.

'Oh great...' danny thought. Suddenly an ectoblast hit danny, sending him flying. He hit the ground and looked up. Vylad.

Danny immediately flew back up. Maddie looked at phantom and realized how much he looked like danny. "Ah, why hello daniel, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and say hello" vylad smirked at danny.

"Yea, well now that you said your hellos, it's time for you to say your goodbyes!" Danny charged at vylad. He disappeared. 'A clone?' An ectoblast hit danny from behind. Danny hissed from the pain. He turned around and vylad was behind him.

"You can't beat me daniel!" Vylad glared and fired up another ectoblast in his hand. "Funny, whenever someone says that, I usually do!" Danny charged at vylad once more.

Maddie put her gun down and jack stared at her confused. "What is it, madds?" He asked his wife. "I don't know... i just... doesn't phantom look a little bit like danny?" She asked. She looked up at phantom and winced when she saw him get hit by another ectoblast.

She felt her heart ache at his painful expression. "Phantom has white hair and green eyes, our son has black hair and blue eyes" jack said. Maddie remained silent. Jack raised his gun to shoot but Maddie stopped him. "Dont, jack. Please" she said. Jack lowered his gun, confused.

Suddenly vylad yelled out in pain. Danny stopped as he saw jack and Maddie shooting at vylad. Suddenly, they ran out of amo. Vylad turned towards them, angry. 

The bell then rang which caused everyone to run out of the school. Everyone stopped and immediately ran towards the fight that was going on near the parking lot. They saw their town hero fighting plasmius. "Whooo! Go phantom!" Dash shouted.

Vylad closed his eyes and focused. 5 clones appeared and they all surrounded danny. They began shooting ectoblasts at him all at once. Danny created a sheild and blocked them.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Danny shouted. Everyone did so. Danny let out a ghostly wail that was so powerful, vylad flew back and hit the ground with such force that it cracked the concrete.

Danny stopped and immediately sucked vylad into the fenton thermos. Everybody cheered but stopped once they saw danny fall to the ground. He hit the ground a few feet away from jack and Maddie. Sam and tucker immediately ran towards him.

He was out cold. There was blood on his jumpsuit. His wounds have reopened and he had used most of his energy doing the ghostly wail. His friends eyes widened once they saw the familiar rings go across his body turning him into non-other than danny fenton.

Maddie dropped the ectogun. Jack stood there, speechless. They had been hunting their own son without realizing it. Dash was the first to speak. "My hero... is the kid who i have been bullying?" He said, shocked.

Maddie ran towards her son and bent down. She picked him up. "Jack! Start the car!" She exclaimed.

\---

Danny was on the couch, all bandaged up. Once he awoke, he sat up and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered capturing vylad then everything going dark. 

He saw that maddie was on the couch next to him, asleep. Jack was next to Maddie, watching the news. He hadn't seemed to notice his son was awake. Jazz was currently on a feild trip. She wouldn't be back until later.

News:

It seemed that our beloved town hero, Danny Phantom, is non-other than Danny Fenton, Jack and Maddie fentons son. How they didn't notice that their own SON was half ghost is beyond me.

Danny's eyes widened. They knew? Everyone knew? He must of transformed back when he passed out...

"D-Dad?" Danny called out. Jack jumped then immediately turned towards his son. He turned off the news then engulfed his son in a hug. "Danny! You're awake! Are you ok?" He asked. 

Maddie woke up and saw them hugging. "Danny! My baby, are you alright?" She immediately stood up. Danny looked down. "Yea... are you mad?" He asked. "Mad? Why would we be mad? Because you're half ghost?" Maddie sat down next to danny.

"I lied to you... i lied to you both. I'm sorry, I should of told you guys... the reason why my grades are poor, the reason why i get home so late..." danny trailed off. 

"Honey, you dont need to apologize. I dont blame you for not telling us. After all we've said about ghost and... well, you. Phantom" maddie hugged her son once more.

"We love you danny. No matter what, we always will"


	4. A Trip Gone Wrong (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up not continuing this one and just rewrote it. The new version will come later.

Danny's eyes nervously glanced towards sams. 'It's going to be ok' she mouthed. Danny and his class were in the upgraded spector speeder. They were about to enter the ghost zone.

"Yo, Fentard you scared or something?" Dash laughed. Maddie glared at dash then sat down next to danny. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked. He nodded his head.

He knew something bad was going to happen on this trip. He just did. Maddie stood up and walked to the front next to jack. "Alrighty everyone! Buckle up!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone put on their seatbelts. Danny grabbed his but immediately stopped when it shocked him. 'Seriously? Why are the seatbelts Anti-Ghost? Is it really necessary?' He thought.

He was sitting in a seat alone. He grabbed his blanket that he packed and covered up, hiding the fact that he didn't have a seatbelt on. Sam and tucker were in the seat next to his.

The spector speeder began moving. It went through the portal and into the ghost zone. "Woah! Cool!" Kwan exclaimed. They all looked at the floating islands and purple doors.

Danny saw a familiar island with a skull on it and he groaned. Suddenly the specter speeder began to slow down. "How come it's stopping?" Kwan asked. "Impossible! I just put gas in here!" Jack exclaimed. Suddenly the specter speeder began to fall.

"HOLD ON!" Maddie yelled. Danny quickly put a ghost sheild around the Specter Speeder as it crashed on an island. Danny was flung forward by the force. 

\---

"ny?" 

"anny??"

"DANNY WAKE THE FUDGE UP DUDE!!!" Danny woke up with a start. He realized he was on the ground in the specter speeder. Tucker was shaking him. "this is why you wear a seatbelt, kids" Mr. Lancer said.

"Why didn't you wear a seatbelt, idiot!" Dash glared. 'Danny glared back. Because it was anti-ghost, idiot' danny thought. "Wouldnt work" danny sat up. That was a stupid excuse... "Are you ok, danny boy?" Jack helped his son up.

"Ye-" danny suddenly stopped speaking when he looked out one of the windows and saw what island they were on. "Shit" danny said, eyes wide. "Language!" Maddie scolded. 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the specter speeders door burst open. A dark figure was in the doorway. 

"Intruding on my island? That's against the law"

\---

Danny sat in the corner of the jail cell he was in, alone. The rest of his class, including his parents, were in a separate cell. "How come fentard has to be in a separate cell?" Dash asked.

The door opened revealing Walker. He walked in and over to danny. "I've been looking for you everywhere, ghost boy" he smirked. "Ghost boy!?" Everyone exclaimed. "Get away from our son you ghost scum!" Jack exclaimed, glaring at walker.

"Ah, so these are your human friends" walker walked over to their cage, a malicious look on his face. "Get away from them! Dont you DARE touch them walker!" Danny stood up, his eyes flashed green. Nobody exept Walker, Sam, and Tucker noticed.

Walker got a sudden feeling of fear but didnt let it show. "Oh, i'm not going to hurt them" he laughed. He grabbed a remote and pressed a green button. The cage shocked danny. He yelled in pain. "Danny!" Everybody gasped.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON!?!?!?" Dash exclaimed, confused. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON YOU-" Walker cut maddie off by pressing the remote again. Danny was once again shocked.

"I don't understand! Why are you hurting danny?" Mikey asked. Danny's eyes flashed green with anger. He gripped the cage's bars. "Because he broke the rules" Walker glared.

"Your rules... are stupid" Danny's hands glowed green and the cage shattered. Walkers eyes widened. 

"Going Ghost"


	5. Miraculous Phantom

The black haired teen laid motionless on the ground. Police sirens and other noises bounced off the walls of the alleyway where the hero laid. The cell phone in his pocket rang continuously. 

His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Above in the sky, skulker searched everywhere. He knew he hit him. Where did he go? All of a sudden, a yoyo wrapped around his armored leg and yanked him down. 

Skulker let out a surprised yell. "Got you!" A girl who looked like a ladybug cheered. She had dark hair that looked blue. It was in two pigtails. A mask mask concealed her identity. She had beautiful blue bell eyes. She was standing on the roof of a restaurant.

"Well done m'lady" Her partner, who looked like a cat, winked. He had blonde hair, cat like green eyes, and a black mask. 

Suddenly, skulker shot one of his missile's at the duo. Their eyes widened. The cat like superhero quickly grabbed the girl and ran out of the way. Skulker got the yoyo off of his leg.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you in the ghost zone before..." skulker raised his eyebrow. "I'm ladybug! This is my partner chat noir! Chat, i dont know where his akuma could be..." Ladybug turned towards her partner. Chat shrugged.

"Akuma..?" Skulker stared at the two of them like they were crazy. Ladybug looked at chat. "I don't think he's being akumatized" she said, eyes wide. "Then... what is he?" He looked at skulker who smirked.

"Why... I'm skulker! The ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker stated, proudly.

Chat and ladybug both gave him a perplexed look. "I'm a ghost" he said with less enthusiasm.

"A ghost!?" Ladybug exclaimed, shocked. They had visited amity park for a feild trip. 

A very expensive feild trip...

Their teacher said something about ghosts but they thought she was joking.

Meanwhile, the black haired boy awoke and groaned. His eyes wandered around the area he was in. He remembered getting hit by skulker, falling, then nothing. He stood up and held back a yelp of pain. Blood was oozing out of his leg. He rolled up his jeans and winced. There was a large gash starting from his ankle all the way towards his knee. He heard skulker shouting something. He also heard two new voices. His eyes widened. Somebody might be in trouble...!

He quickly grabbed his backpack which was on the ground near him. He was on his way to school when skulker decided to show up. He took out some bandages and wrapped up his leg. He knew he needed stitches but he didn't have enough time. 

"Going ghost!" He shouted.

\---

Skulker laughed. He aimed his arm at them and a net shot out. It trapped them both. They struggled to get out. "I'm the greatest-" Skulker's cheer was interrupted. "-Loser of all time" A boy with White hair and glowing green eyes flew towards skulker. He had a black and white jumpsuit with a flaming D. 

Danny Phantom, Amity parks personal, and most powerful, superhero/ghost.

Ladybug and chat noir watched in amazement as an ectoblast shot out of his hands and hit skulker directly in the face. "Looks like the hunter is about to be hunted!" Danny smirked as he shot another ectoblast at skulker who dodged it then turned around to run.

Danny chased after him and pulled out his thermos. "By by, ghost zones worst hunter" danny said as skulker was sucked into the thermos. Danny put the lid on the thermos then flew back down. He landed on the roof then walked towards the two other heroes.

"You guys heroes to?" Danny asked as he made them both intangible and pulled them out of the net. "Woah..." chat said, stunned.

"Hi, we're ladybug and chat noir. We're from paris" ladybug said. "Well then hi! The names Danny Phantom, Amity parks hero. Welcome to the 'city of ghost'" Danny said. 

"I'm guessing you guy's aren't used to fighting ghost?" Danny asked. "No, we fight akuma's. They're these butterfly things that turn people evil. We have to find out which item it's hiding in, break it, then my lady has to de evilize it..." Chat said. Ladybug rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"It's quite tiring to do" chat said. "I know how it feels. Ghost come out of the ghost zone. Mainly they try to kill me and ruin my life. One time a ghost overshadowed me then took the mayor. A lot of people hated me after that. Then there's the ghost hunters who try to capture me even though i'm trying to help them... dont even get me STARTED of the guys in white!" Danny ranted.

"One time an akumatized villian looked like me and tried to get people to hate me" Chat crossed his arms and glared at danny. Ladybug groaned, she knew what was about to happen.

Danny saw this and also glared at him. "Guys... can we not-" danny interrupted her. "One time vylad, my creepy lonely 'uncle', kidnapped me and cloned me" danny said.

"You wanna go? Jack frost!" Chat exclaimed. Danny smirked. "Y'know i met Jack Frost once... he was quite the ass at first... i mean he did toss me in a sack and throw me in a magic portal" danny said.

"Wait what..." chat looked at him in confusion. "Ya... i also met Percy Jackson... but it's to long of a story to tell" Danny nearly laughed at his expression. 

"Did you call me an ass?" Jack Frost appeared next to danny. "Yea" danny said. "What? Yea what?" Chat looked at him confused and Jack glared. 

"Looks like they cant see you! Ha"

"See who!?"

"Ass"

"HEY!"


	6. Talent Show (1)

Mr Lancer paused his speech about poetry when his eyes landed on a certain snoring black haired teenager. He scowled and sighed. He picked up a text book and walked over towards Danny's desk.

He slammed the book on his desk. Danny yelped in surprise and stood up, putting his fist up in a fighting stance. Mr lancer raised his eyebrow as the class burst out in laughter exept for Sam.

Danny immediately sat back down and blushed in embarrassment.  
"Mr Fenton, please, for the last time do not sleep in my classroom" Lancer said, grabbing the textbook and walking back towards the front of the room.

He put the book away.  
"Alright listen up everybody, especially you daniel, next Saturday is our annual Casper High Talent Show" Lancer began. Dash raised his hand.  
"Yes mr baxter?" Lancer sighed, knowing that most of his questions were completely irrelevant.   
"What does the winner get this year?" He asked.

Lancer's frown disappeared at this question.  
"They get their names and picture hung up on the Casper High's Wall Of Fame!" Lancer happily exclaimed. Everyone remained silent. Lancer's frown reappeared.  
"And they get 100 dollars" he said. Everyone immediately smiled and cheered.

"The sign up sheets are going to be in the cafeteria! You have until Next Friday to sign up!" Lancer told them once they all quieted down. 

Danny had once again fell asleep. Lancer shook his head and grabbed the Textbook once more. He was halfway towards the sleeping halfa's desk when he suddenly sat upright and groaned. He raised his hand.

"May I be excused?"

\---

"Long night?" Tucker asked danny who was glaring at nothing. He had dark circles under his eyes. He rested his head on the lunchroom table. They were waiting for Sam. Once she arrived, danny immediately began ranting.

"They kept me up until 6 AM! I got NO sleep! First it was the Box Ghost, then technus, then skulker, then the box ghost AGAIN!" Danny exclaimed. "THEN THE BOX GHOST DECIDED TO SHOW UP AGAIN DURING LANCERS CLASS!" Danny nearly shouted.

"Yo fentard! Quit shouting or should I give you a knuckle sandwich?" Dash shouted from the popular table.  
"QUIT BEING A DUMBASS! OR SHOULD I GIVE YOU-" Sam and Tucker quickly covered the angry halfas mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"CARE TO FINISH THAT?" Dash stood up. Danny also stood up.  
"Oh no..." Tucker mumbled. Dash walked over and stood in front of the half ghost. The jock was a few inches taller but danny didn't cower at all. A smirk appeared on his face.  
"How about we make a bet" Dash asked.  
"The last time the two of them made a bet, danny had to eat dash's underwear" Sam whispered to Tucker. 

"I'm listening" danny said.  
"If paulina and I win the talent show, you have to do anything we say" Dash said, wrapping his arm around Paulina who sneered at Sam. Sam flipped her off.  
"If you win however, we have to do anything you say" Dash said.  
"And you have to stop bullying us" Danny added.  
"Us?" Dash asked.  
"Yea, If i win, you also have to stop messing with Sam and Tucker" Danny said.

"Alright then. Deal" They both shook hands. Dash and Paulina both walked back towards the popular table. Danny sat back down at his table.  
"What are you going to do!? Fight a ghost?" Tucker asked.  
"You'll see" Danny replied, Laying his head back down on the table.

"ATTENTION! IF YOU WANT TO COMPETE IN THE TALENT SHOW, THE SIGN UP SHEETS ARE NEAR THE EXIT DOORS!" Principle ishiyama shouted into a microphone. Danny stood up and immediately walked over along with a few others who wanted to compete.

He saw that Dash and Paulina had already signed up. He scribbled his name down then walked back over towards Sam and Tucker. The bell rang and danny grabbed his backpack.

\---

His parents found out about him being Phantom for about a year now. They found out when he was 16, a ghost had kidnapped his family and he saved them which made him reveal his identity. They immediately accepted him which made him feel guilty about not telling them sooner. I mean, he had a good reason not to but still.

However, they still continued to create new ghost hunting equipment. They were ghost hunters, but they kept on forgetting not to use them when danny was around.

Which was why they were currently trying to unfreeze Danny's legs.  
"Why does this always happen when i have important stuff to do..." Danny mumbled.  
"We're sorry sweetie! Your father is trying to reverse it" Maddie placed a comforting hand on her sons shoulder.

Jazz was using a hair dryer to try and melt the ice. It wasn't working at all.  
"Madds, can you hand me the Fenton Wrench?" Jack asked. Maddie handed him a bright green wrench with the word 'Fenton' on it.

"I guess this is a good time to tell you guys..." Danny said.   
"We're listening son!" Jack exclaimed, tightening a few bolts on the EctoFenton Freezray.

"I've decided to sign up for the Talent Show this Saturday" danny said. Maddie immediately beamed with excitement.  
"I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to show your talent! Sweetie, what song are you going to sing?" She asked.  
"How'd you know i was going to sing!?" Danny asked, surprised.

"You've been singing since you were Three years old! I also heard you singing a few days ago in your room" maddie said.  
"Its done!" Jack announced as he grabbed the freezray.

"Hold still son! This should unfreeze you in a blink of an eye!"


	7. Talent Show (2)

Danny was beyond nervous. Today was the Talent show. Sam and Tucker still had no idea on what his Talent was. Danny sat anxiously in the front row along with the other competitors. All of the populars laughed when they saw his name on the sign up sheet. They all knew of the bet he had made with Dash and nobody thought he'd win. Dash and Paulina had won the talent show two years in a row.

"Good luck Loser" Paulina scoffed as she walked towards dash. 'What the heck did i ever see in her?' He thought, thinking about the crush he had on her when he was 14.

He peeked at the crowd and his eyes widened. There were so many people! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this... he had his friends and family's support. 

He sat back down in his chair as he waited for Lancer to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i'd like to Thankyou all for comming to Casper High's annual talent show! Our first talent is going to be a duet by Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez!" Lancer announced and the crowd immediately buzzed with excitement.

Dash and Paulina walked up on stage, a microphone in both of their hands.

The music started and they began to sing. Danny hated to admit it but, they were good... better than good. They were fantastic! Danny began to doubt his chances of winning.

They finished off strong with a high note and walked off stage. They both smirked at danny.  
"Still think you can beat us?" Dash asked as they walked past him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Next up..." Lancer went on. Pretty soon, Danny was up next. His heart was beating fast. He had never performed in front of that many people.

"Finally! Our last talent is... Daniel James Fenton!" Lancer announced in surprise. He walked off stage and a few minutes later, danny walked on. He looked nervous.

He stared at the ground as he walked towards the microphone. He was almost there when he tripped and fell. A few people laughed but stopped immediately when Maddie aimed her ecto gun at them.

Danny cursed under his breath as he stood back up. He grabbed the microphone with shaky hands.

"Um... hi... m-my names Danny-" he was cut off by someone in the audience.  
"Just do whatever you're going to do! I wanna see who wins!" The guy exclaimed. Maddie aimed her ecto gun at him and he immediately apologized.

He heard laughter from back stage and immediately knew it was Dash.  
The music started and he gripped the microphone. 

Sam and Tucker looked nervous for him. He began to sing but his voice was scratchy. He stopped along with the music.  
"Sorry" he said, clearing his throat. People in the audience yawned and began scrolling through their phones. Lancer shot them all a glare. He looked towards danny and nodded his head.

Danny looked at his family who all smiled at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again as the music started playing once more. He opened his mouth to sing.

(The song is counting stars by OneRepublic!)

‘Lately i've been, i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars’

Everyone who laughed sat there in shock. Their mouths wide open. Lancer's eyes widened when he heard his voice. He had no idea that danny had such a talented voice!

‘I see this life like a swinging vine swing my heart across the line in my face is flashing signs seek it out and ye shall find Oh, but i'm not the old young but i'm not that bold I dont think the world is sold i'm just doing what we're told’

Sam and Tucker stared in shock. They had never heard danny sing. Sometimes he'd sing jokingly but not seriously! Maddie was chanting her sons name and jack was cheering loudly.

‘I feel something so right doing the wrong thing I feel something so wrong doing the right thing I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie, everything that kills me makes me feel alive 

Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars’

All of the populars who laughed at him were all silent as they watched him sing. Dash and Paulina hadn't moved a muscle. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open in shock. Dash hadn't blinked once.

‘Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be we'll be counting stars’

The crowd was bursting with cheers. It was the loudest they've ever been. Danny didn't notice at all. His eyes were closed and he was completely focused on singing.

‘I feel your love and i feel it burn down this river every turn hope is a four letter word make that money watch it burn

Oh, but i'm not that old young, but i'm not that bold i dont think the world is sold i'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong doing the right thing I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie everything that drowns me makes me want to fly’

Sam and Tucker both began cheering as loudly as possible for their halfa friend. 

‘Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars

Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be we'll be counting stars’

The crowd began clapping and singing along.

‘Oh, take that money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me... makes me feel alive

Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars

Lately i've been i've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be but baby i've been i've been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be we'll be counting stars’

Danny's classmates were happily cheering him on. The people who were competing just sat there slowly clapping knowing that they weren't going to win.

‘Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt

Take thats money watch it burn sink in the river lessons are learnt’

Danny opened his eyes and quickly placed the microphone down. He froze once he heard the cheering. He was so focused he hadn't realized that everyone had been cheering for him.

His ghost sense went off just as he saw Skulker, Ember, Youngblood, Dora, Frostbite, Dani, and Vlad Cheering for him while floating in the sky. How nobody had noticed was beyond him.

He smiled, which made the girls in the audience squeal, and walked backstage. Lancer walked onto stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm proud to announce that this years winner of the Talent Show is..." Lancer began. The crowd waited anxiously in their seats. Dash and Paulina nervously waited.  
"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" Lancer announced. Danny froze.  
"Wait what?" He said.  
"Go!" A girl exclaimed, motioning towards Mr Lancer.

Danny walked back on stage. Lancer gave danny the microphone.

"Um... thankyou?" Danny said, not knowing what to say. Everyone began cheering again.  
"THIS IS RIGGED!" Danny heard Dash yell from backstage. 

Danny chuckled, remembering the deal that they made.

\---

"C'mon, Dash! A deals a deal!" Tucker laughed. Dash walked out of the bathroom wearing a chicken costume.  
"I hate you" Dash said.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Danny asked, smirking. Dash sighed in defeat.

"BWACK CWAWK KAW KAW" Dash shouted like a chicken. Tucker and Danny rolled on the floor in laughter. Paulina walked up to them. She was also wearing a chicken costume. Sam walked up to danny and tucker.

"This is the best day of my life" she said as both Dash and Paulina began shouting like a chicken.


	8. No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is complete randomness, just a heads up.

The substitute stared at Danny's empty desk and sighed. Lancer said that if he's late he'd have to go to detention.  
"Can anyone tell me what happened when-" the substitute's question was cut off by the classroom door flying open.  
"I'M HERE! I'M NOT LATE YOU'RE LATE! WHERE'S THE MUFFINS!" Danny exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at him.

His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess. There were twigs and leaves entangled in it as well. He looked like he had gotten hit with an ecto blast to the face, which he did.  
"What happened!?" The substitute asked. Sam and Tucker gave eachother nervous looks. Danny had the tendency to shout random things when he didn't get enough sleep.

"I DONT DESERVE THIS ATTITUDE FROM YOU! WHERE ARE THE MUFFINS!?" Danny shouted.  
"I bet a ghost kept him up all night again!" Dash said.  
"Ghost?" The substitute teacher asked.  
"WHERE!?" Danny put his fist up.

"Do you not know that-" Kwan was cut off by danny picking up a chair and throwing it across the room.  
"THAT CHAIR IS POSSESSED BY A GHOST!" Danny yelled. Everyone face palmed.  
"Young man! This is unacceptable! Go to the office!" The substitute demanded.

"THERE'S HAUNTED MUFFINS THERE WHERE IS MY LUNCHBOX!?" Danny began running around in circles.  
"Should I call his parents..." Tucker asked, grabbing his phone. Sam nodded her head as she watched danny run into a wall.

"when is the last time you got some sleep?" Star asked.  
"WHEN WAS CHRISTMAS? I DUNNO! I NEED MY SKETCH BOOK!" Danny shouted.  
"The one day lancer's not here" Paulina said as she watched the substitute call security.

"Alright danny, calm down-" Tucker tried to sit the halfa down.  
"WHO'S CALM!? VYLADS CAT!?" Danny asked.  
"What?" Tucker questioned.  
"What IS A THREE LETTER WORD!" Danny shouted.  
"...what is a four letter word..." Tucker said.

"FAN IS A FOUR LETTER WORD!" Danny yelled as a security guy walked inside the classroom.  
"Fan is a three.. YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND!" Tucker gave up.

"WHAT IS LIFE? A BOX OF LUCKY CHARMS!" Danny exclaimed. Dash was rolling on the floor in laughter. The security guy froze as he saw what was going on. He turned towards the substitute.

"You're new to Amity Park, aren't you?" The security guy asked.  
"Yea, why?" The substitute said. The security guy walked out of the classroom.

Mikey was recording everything that was happening. Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton ran into the classroom. Maddie saw danny who was standing on a desk giving a speech about Muffins.

"Danny, sweetie c'mon lets go home" Maddie grabbed Danny off the desk.  
"NO! WHERE'S MY COLORED PENCILS!" Danny shouted.   
"Jack, help" maddie asked her husband. Jack grabbed danny so he wouldn't run. Danny went intangible and slipped out of their grip.

The substitute gasped. Blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.   
"Uh oh..." everyone mumbled.  
"Crap" Maddie said as Danny transformed into Phantom. He was about to fly off when he fell asleep. He sprawled out on the floor and began snoring, changing back into his human form.

"WHAT!! JUST!! WHAT!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHAT IS HE!" The substitute screamed out.  
"Welcome to Amity Park! Home of the powerful superhero DANNY PHANTOM!" Dash happily exclaimed, pointing towards the snoring halfa.

\---

Danny happily walked to class the next morning. He didn't remember what happened yesterday. All he remembers is waking up this morning from a full night of peaceful sleep. 

Sam and Tucker walked up to him.  
"Hey dude!" Tucker looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
"Whats up?" Danny asked as they walked into Lancers class. Everyone was surrounding Mikey and laughing.

"What's happening?" Danny asked as he walked over towards mikey who was holding a video camera. Mikey showed him the video.

"WHAT IS A THREE LETTER WORD!"

"What is a four letter word"

"FAN IS A FOUR LETTER WORD!"

"Fan is a three... YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND"

"Danny, sweetie c'mon lets go home"

"NO! WHERE ARE MY COLORED PENCILS!?"

Everyone burst out laughing.   
"NOT AGAIN!" Danny exclaimed. His face was red from embarrassment.  
"How to kill a mockingbird! What did the substitute do!?" Lancer asked.  
"She was so confused and is probably going to leave town" Tucker said.

"THERE WAS A SUBSTITUTE TO!?" Danny exclaimed.  
"Yup! She even called security!" Sam said. Danny groaned and covered his face with his jacket.

"....did i start screaming stuff about muffins?" He asked.

"Yup" everyone said.


	9. Danny Junior

The famous ghost hero was on his usual nightly patrol. He flew through the town looking for ghost. A few citizens saw him and immediately began taking pictures. 

Danny checked the time on his wrist watch that Sam had given him. 

9:34

He decided to head on home. He turned invisible and made his way towards his house. He went intangible and floated through the roof and down into the lab. He emptied the ghost filled thermos into the ghost zone then flew back up to his room.

He transformed into his human side and flopped down onto his bed. He yawned. He decided to get some sleep now since he'd probably be up most of the night fighting ghost.

Right when he closed his eyes, his ghost sense went off. Groaning in annoyance, danny sat up. Suddenly, a dark flash flew into his room then flew back out. Danny blinked. He stared in confusion at the basket the strange flash had left behind.

There was a blanket covering it. Danny slowly walked towards it, transforming into his ghost side.  
"What in the..." danny trailed off. He hesitated as he reached towards the blanket.  
"Please dont be the box ghost please dont be the box ghost..." Danny mumbled. He closed his eyes and took the blanket off. 

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes once more. He stared in confusion and surprise at what was in the basket.

A baby boy with big bright curious blue eyes and black hair stared at danny. A note laid beside the baby. Danny grabbed the note and began to read it.

Daniel,

I may or may not have messed up while trying to clone you again... I am deeply sorry. 

Vlad

Danny raised his eyebrow at the note. Really? That was all he wrote? He literally gave him a child. He was only 17! He was to young to have a child!  
"THAT CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP IS STILL TRYING TO CLONE ME!?" Danny exclaimed, loudly. 

The baby's face scrunched up and began crying. Danny's eyes widened.  
"N-No i'm sorry! Please dont cry!" Danny carefully picked up the baby and sat down on his bed. He rocked the baby in his arms and began humming a lullaby. He suddenly felt a strong connection towards the baby. Like he really was his dad.

The babies eyes drooped and soon the baby fell asleep. Danny gently set the baby down on his bed. He placed his blanket, which was covered in stars and spaceships, on the baby so he wouldn't get cold.  
"Alright, Danny Junior! Daddy's gonna be right back!" Danny quietly exclaimed as he grabbed his wallet.

\---

"C'mon DJ!" You need to eat your vegetables so you grow up big and strong!" Danny exclaimed as he lifted up a spoonful of mashed peas.   
"Here comes the spaceship! Vroooom" danny lifted the spoon towards Danny Juniors mouth. The baby turned his little head away, refusing to eat the peas.

Danny placed the spoon down on the kitchen table.  
"How about some spaghetti?" Danny picked up the spaghetti baby food and opened the jar. Danny picked up a different spoon and scooped up a little of the mashed up spaghetti. 

Danny Junior happily ate it.   
"Say aww" danny opened his mouth and Danny Junior did the same. Danny Junior giggled. The kitchen door opened and his parents walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweeti-" Maddie froze once she saw the child.  
"Uh... hunny who's baby is that?" Maddie asked. Danny stood up and picked up the baby. Danny Junior placed his little head on Danny's shoulder and began to fall asleep.  
"He looks a lot like you when you were a baby Danny-boy!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Mom, Dad, meet Danny Junior!" Danny smiled.

Danny gave his parents the note.  
"He's still trying to clone you...?" Maddie asked and danny nodded his head while lightly kissing Danny Juniors forehead.  
"It's time for Danny Juniors nap! I'll be right back" danny said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"He grew up so fast" maddy said.


	10. Don’t Mess With a Halfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Danny Junior!

Everyone snickered in their seats as they waited for their favorite halfa to arrive. Everyone was in their pajamas. It was the Annual Casper High Sleepover where everyone stayed the night in their classroom.

After a few minutes or so, There was a loud thud from behind the classroom door. Lancer got up from his desk and opened the door.  
"Are you alright Daniel?" Lancer asked the groaning halfa who was laying on the floor in front of the now opened door.  
"Did you forget to go Intangible?" Dash asked, suppressing his laughter.

Danny got up and glared at everyone. Everyone knew that glare. It was the glare everybody got when the halfa had gotten absolutely no sleep. It was the glare that even sent Pariah Dark running for his life. 

"H-Hey buddy!" Tucker waved nervously as danny walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat. He was wearing his favorite Space Pajamas and spaceship slippers.  
"Ghosts?" Sam asked and Danny shook his head.  
"Danny Junior" Danny said.  
"Danny Junior...?" Kwan asked, Confused.

Ignoring Kwans confusion, Danny turned towards Sam.   
"He was up crying all night... I don't know what's wrong with him!" Danny exclaimed.  
"He's probably Teething" Sam said.  
"Probably..." Danny mumbled. 

Suddenly, a green flash filled the room. Once it was gone, danny was holding a little baby wrapped up in a blanket.  
"....did you just Telaport Danny Junior here..." Tucker asked.  
"Maybe... i missed him..." Danny said. Everyone immediately began surrounding him.

"Awww is this your Nephew?" Lancer asked as he smiled at the baby in Danny's arms.   
"No, he's my son" Danny said, bluntly. Everyone was immediately taken back by this.  
"Well, i mean technically... Vlad tried to clone me again" Danny explained.

"He looks just like you!" Star gushed as she began tickling Danny Junior, trying to make the adorable baby laugh. Instead, Junior looked directly into her eyes and smacked her hands away.

"Just like his father..." Sam mumbled, thinking back to when Jazz tried to tickle him when he was younger. She shuddered at the thought.

"Can I hold him?" Paulina asked. Danny turned away, holding Junior protectively.  
"No." He said. Paulina frowned and went to sit back down.  
"Can I hold him?" Sam asked.  
"Sure!" Danny smiled and Sam picked Junior up.

"WHAT!?" Paulina exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing. Danny raised his hand.  
"You know you dont have to raise your hand" Lancer raised his eyebrow at danny.  
"May i go to the bathroom?" Danny asked.  
Lancer nodded his head and everyone remembered why they were snickering before the halfa had shown up.

Right as danny was about to exit the classroom, dash pressed a button on the remote which was made by tucker. A ghost cage dropped from the ceiling and landed right where danny was standing, trapping him inside. Everyone immediately jumped up, exept for sam who was holding Danny Junior, and grabbed a can of silly string from their backpacks.

They all ambushed danny who just stood there. Once they stopped, danny was completely covered in silly string.  
"PAYBACK FOR WHEN YOU PHASED ME HALFWAY THROUGH THE WALL AND LEFT ME THERE ALL NIGHT!" Tucker exclaimed, laughing.

Danny went intangible, making the silly string fall off of him and onto the floor. He became tangible once more and smirked.  
"My turn..." he chuckled as his eyes turned bright green.

Sam watched as danny went intangible and sunk through the floor. He flew back up, landing right in front his now frightened classmates.  
"I told you it was a bad idea" Sam sighed and covered Danny Junior's eyes.  
"M-Mr lancer... h-help..." Kwan stuttered as danny cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm? Did someone say something? it seems my hearing is becoming worse... it must be because i'm a 'old man'" Lancer shot dash and kwan a glare.  
"ARE YOU STILL MAD ABOUT THAT!? I-IM SORRY!" Dash exclaimed.  
"I'm not" Mr lancer smirked and took a sip of his tea.

\---

"C'mon D.J you can do it!" Danny cheered as Danny Junior crawled over to danny.  
"Can we come out now..." danny looked towards the majority of his classmates who were all squished together in the cage danny had previously been in.  
"No" danny turned back towards Sam and Danny Junior.

Mr Lancer sat happily at his desk, reading a book.  
"This is the best Casper High Sleepover yet" Lancer said, drinking some of his tea.


	11. Theme Song, BEWARE

"Gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom" Tucker sang, whispering the last part.   
"There! Finished!" Danny happily exclaimed as he walked over towards the camera and ended the video.  
"Why did you make a song explaining danny's secret again?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"So that way in case anyone finds out, it'll be easier to explain! Not that anyones ever gonna find out" danny replied, mumbling the last part. Tucker grabbed the camera and sat down at his computer. He uploaded the video onto a flash drive. He handed it to danny.

"Make sure to hide it, can't risk your parents or anyone else finding it" Sam said.  
"Alrighty then! I'm gonna head on home, see you guys tomorrow!" Danny exclaimed, stuffing the flash drive into his pocket.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said, two bright rings appeared at his waist then went in two separate directions. His once raven black hair turned snow white and his normal bright blue eyes turned neon green. His previous clothes were replaced with a black and white hazmat suit.

Sam gave danny a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush.  
"LLLOOOVVVVEEEE BBIIRRDDSSS" Tucker exclaimed as loudly as possible. Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. They've been dating for almost a month now.

Danny went intangible and flew out of tuckers house. He flew towards his house and into his room. 

\---

Danny sat at his desk in lancers class. A worried expression on his face.  
"Dude, whats wrong?" Tucker asked.   
"Please tell me nobody found the flash drive..." Sam's eyes widened once danny didn't respond.  
"They did... WHO FOUND IT!?" Tucker exclaimed, loudly. A few people shot them a glare.

"I had it before I went to get the box ghost... then after I got home, it was gone" Danny whispered so nobody would hear.  
"I searched everywhere in the Ghost Zone all night... I found nothing" Danny mumbled.

Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared on the speakers.  
"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST WHO WILL EXPOSE THE GHOST BOYS SECRET! BEWARE!" The box ghost exclaimed.

Danny's eyes widened as music began to play through the speakers.

"He's a phantom... danny phantom, danny phantom, danny phantom"

"NOOOO" danny shouted, every single one of his classmates shushed him. Even Mr. Lancer!

"Young danny fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine"

"Why's fenturd in this?" Dash asked. Everyone immediately shushed him.

"It was designed to view a world unseen, he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom"

Everyone gave eachother looks of confusion.

"When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit!"

"After all that trouble, they just quit?" Star asked. Everyone shushed her.

"But then danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash, everything just changed! His molecules got all rearranged"

Everyone gasped and looked at danny. Danny banged his head against his desk repeatedly. Sam was patting his back sympathetically.

"Phantom phantom"

"When he first woke up, he realized, he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes"

Everyone gasped louder. Danny buried his head into his hands and screamed in frustration. Tucker was dancing like crazy to his song that he made.

"He could walk through walls disappear and fly! He was much more unique then the other guys"

"Hey!" Dash whined.

"And it was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghost that were comin through. He's here to fight for me and you!"

"He's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom, gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom, gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom"

Everyone was quiet.  
"DANNY FENTON IS DANNY PHANTOM!?" The whole school exclaimed.

"After freakshow... vlad... dan... EVERY OTHER FREAKING EVENT THAT NEARLY EXPOSED MY SECRET, THE FREAKING BOX GHOST DID IT!" Danny stood up, his eyes burning with rage.

He went ghost and grabbed the thermos from his backpack. He sent his class a frightening grin.  
"Please excuse me for a second... COME HERE YOU BOX LOVING NUISANCE!" Danny yelled as he flew out of the classroom.

"...well uh... WHO WANTS TO BUY A COPY OF THE SONG?" Tucker asked, grinning as everyone began to raise their hand. Sam kicked him.  
"YOU MADE COPIES!?" She asked. 

"Maybe..."


	12. Haunted House

"Danny... dont you even think about it..." Sam whispered harshly at danny who was glaring at one of the Haunted House Actors. Their skin was painted a pale blue and they had red contacts in. Danny watched as the ghost actor walked towards the haunted house.

"Hopefully you wont get us banned from this one... this is the last haunted house in Amity Park where you haven't got us kicked out" Tucker said.   
"Mr Fenton, should I go through the rules one more time?" Lancer crossed his arms. Danny's glare disappeared.

"Like that would help" Dash huffed. Everyone in Danny's class knew of his secret. They had found out when danny phased into the classroom instead of using the door. Bad habits... Nobody else knows and his class swore to keep it a secret.

"No threatening the workers, no screaming 'ghost', no biting, no scaring the guests, no punching, no going into 'protective danny mode', and no making my head go invisible" Danny rolled his eyes at the rules.  
"Good, now listen up class! Stick with the group! This is a very big haunted house and it's very easy to get lost in" Lancer said.

Everyone nodded their heads and followed him into the haunted house. Almost immediately, an actor dressed as a zombie popped out and screamed. The class jumped in surprise and a few screamed. Danny glared and stepped forward but Sam yanked him back.  
"No going protective danny mode!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph... fine..." danny mumbled. The class began moving once more. Soon, they reached a maze.  
"Who's good at mazes?" Lancer asked.  
"Me!" Mikey raised his hand. The class began following Mikey through the maze. They reached a dead end and a couple people groaned. They turned back around and came face to face with a 'werewolf'. The werewolf growled.  
"These costumes aren't realistic at all" danny said.

The werewolf was taken back by his comment but quickly went back into character. The werewolf slowly walked towards the black haired boy. The werewolf growled in his face. Danny glared back and also growled, showing his ghostly fangs.

Shocked, the werewolf immediately backed away and ran off to find some other kids to scare.  
"Danny! Seriously!" Tucker groaned.  
"I had to show that I wasn't intimidated!" Danny exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes and began walking through the maze once more. They saw the end of the maze and cheered. A clown suddenly walked through the maze's exit and made their way towards the class. The clown was holding a fake chainsaw.

Of course when danny saw the chainsaw... he didn't think it was fake. Danny ran forwards and kicked the chainsaw out of the surprised clowns hands. The startled clown immediately took off running.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT 'PROTECTIVE DANNY MODE'!" Sam exclaimed. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry... my instincts kicked in..." danny said as his class, including mr lancer, face palmed.

They walked out of the maze and saw the exit. Everyone rushed forwards but stopped when the ghost that danny was glaring at earlier jumped out in front of them.  
"WHOoOoO SAaAaYS YOoUU CaAN LeAEaVE" the ghost cried out. Everyone, other than danny, screamed.

The ghosts red eyes looked at the class. The 'ghost' smiled in amusement but frowned once they saw a certain halfa with a bored expression on his face. The ghost slowly walked towards danny. They bent down so they were the same height.

"YoOu cAaN NeEveEr LeAVe" the ghost exclaimed. Danny's eyes narrowed.  
"YeEs WeE CaANn" Danny exclaimed.  
"NOo YoOu CaNt"

"YEes WeE CaAn"

"NoO!"

"YeEs!

The ghost glared at danny in annoyance. It was their job to make sure all the kids got scared! Danny's blue eyes flashed green and he growled, his fangs once again showing.

The ghost yelped in surprise then ran out.  
"DANNY!" His class shouted.  
"I FELT CHALLENGED!" Danny huffed. Suddenly, the ghost, werewolf, clown, and some security gaurds all ran through the exit and towards the class.  
"NOT AGAIN!" The class shouted. They all turned to glare at danny who gave them a sheepish smile.

"Well... uh... SEE YOU ON MONDAY!" Danny waved goodbye and disappeared. The security guards arrived and grabbed everyone by their arms.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU... I SWEAR!" Sam shouted.


	13. Thermos

"Where is it!?" Jazz exclaimed, looking through the box of fenton thermos's.  
"Where is what, sweetie?" Maddie asked as she walked down to the lab.  
"Uh... Don't worry about it, mom!" Jazz said, a little to quickly. She picked up a thermos and unscrewed the lid. She groaned in annoyance when nothing came out.

"Jazz... why are you looking through the thermos's?" Maddie asked, suspiciously.  
"N-No reason!" Jazz let out a nervous laugh. She grabbed a different thermos and opened it. Once nothing came out, she threw it in a different box.  
"Also, where's your brother?" Maddie asked. Jazz froze.  
"He's uh... WITH TUCKER!" Jazz said as she grabbed another thermos.

"WE GOT MORE THERMOS'S!" Tucker yelled as he ran into the lab along with Sam and Jack.  
"He's gotta be in one of these!" Jack exclaimed.  
"DID YOU LOCK YOUR BROTHER IN A FENTON THERMOS AGAIN!?" Maddie yelled.

"Yes... AND I FORGOT WHICH ONE!" Jazz cried as she pointed to the huge pile of Fenton Thermos's.

Meanwhile, People gave curious glances to the strange looking thermos laying on the ground in the park. 

"Can someone please let me out..."

"Jazz?"

"Hellooooo?"

"HELLOOOOOOO?"

"Sam? Tucker? Mom? Dad?"

"JAZZ! YOU'RE BANNED FROM USING THE THERMOS’!”


	14. WHO’S NEXT!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by EchoInsanity on wattpad :)

"Uh... y-you ok, dude?" Tucker asked danny as he grabbed his books from his locker. He slammed his locker door shut as hard as he could. He slowly turned towards Tucker who was now shaking in fear.

"No..." Danny's eye twitched. He had dark circles under his eyes, twigs and leaves in his messy hair, and mud smeared all over his face and clothes.

"W-Wanna talk about it?" Tucker asked.  
"My hearing is becoming more sensitive, I haven't slept in over a week, the box ghost escaped OVER SIXTY THREE TIMES LAST NIGHT and I feel like punching someone" Danny grumbled. Tucker slowly backed away.

He turned towards a group of a-lister girls.   
"AND FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WILL YOU STOP SQUEALING!!!" Danny exclaimed, covering his ears.  
"What did you say, loser?" Paulina placed her hands on her hips and took a step forwards.

"I said, stop your annoying ass SQUEALING!" Danny's eyes turned green for a split second but nobody seemed to notice.  
"Language" Tucker mumbled to himself.

Paulina glared and turned back towards her friends.   
"Brakitaj brataj (Spoiled brats)" danny mumbled under his breath.  
"What did I say about speaking esperanto during school?" Sam asked, walking up towards Danny and Tucker.

Danny's glare immediately softened a little at the sight of his girlfriend. They held hands.  
"Sorry" Danny blushed.  
"Love birdssssssssss" Tucker smirked as he took a picture.

Danny and Sam leaned forwards to kiss but a certain voice interrupted.  
"HEY! FENTURD!" Dash yelled as he and some other jocks walked up to the already pissed off halfa. Paulina and her friends followed behind them.

Danny's glare returned. He winced and covered his ears once more.  
"Yes...?" Danny tried to remain calm. He turned around and saw Dash holding a paper with a large 'F' on it.

"I failed my science test! I need to let out some anger" Dash smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ĝi ne estas mia kulpo, vi estas muta. (It's not my fault that you're a dumbass)" danny mumbled. Putting his hands down. Tucker and Sam both suppressed a laugh since they were the only ones who heard and sorta understood him.

Dash shoved Danny to the ground. He stood over him and smirked.  
"He's a goner..." Tucker whispered to Sam as Danny's eyes flashed green. The A-Listers laughed and a crowd began to form.

Teachers walked out of their classroom to see what the commotion was.  
"Hahaha, you're such a weakling!" Dash laughed. Everyone in the hallways, exept his friends, also began to laugh.

Suddenly, danny stood back up. A dark aura surrounded him. He glared at the A-Listers and they backed away in fear.

Danny stood up straight so that he was taller then dash. Dash stepped back a bit. He glared back at the halfa and threw a punch. Everyone gasped as danny's hand caught Dash's fist.

"Lord of the flies! What is going on-" Lancer was cut off by Danny punching Dash's face. Dash was sent flying across the hallway and into the cafeteria. Everyone looked back at Danny in shock.

"WHO'S NEXT!" Danny yelled.


	15. Hide and Seek

"He's been missing for over 48 hours!" Jazz exclaimed, sitting on her bed. Sam and Tucker both sat down next to her.  
"Where could he have gone!" Jazz placed her head in her hands. Tucker and Sam both looked worried.

"Maybe Skulker?" Tucker asked. "I looked everywhere in the ghost zone! I couldn't find him anywhere!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Maybe vlad took him again?" Sam wondered out loud. Jazz's eyes widened. "I didn't even think about that... Quick! Go get my parents! I'll gather all the weapons we'll need!" Jazz ordered.

Sam and Tucker both ran out of Jazz's room. Jazz followed after them. She ran down into the lab and grabbed four fenton bazookas, five fenton phones, several fenton thermos's, six ecto guns, the ghost gabber, and the fenton peeler.

Jazz ran back upstairs and put all the weapons into the Fenton RV. Sam, Tucker, and Jack all ran outside and into the RV. "Where's mom?" Jazz asked. "She decided to stay home in case danny comes back" Sam replied.

Jack started the RV and began driving towards Wisconsin.

Meanwhile,

Maddie decided to bake some cookies for danny once he gets back. She opened the oven and yelped in surprise. Danny climbed out of the oven and began to stretch.

"About time you guys found me! Its my turn to seek now! Go hide!"


	16. Secret Talent

Song- Please dont go by Joel Adams

\---

Maddie walked out of her room, covering her mouth as she coughed. Jack was out hunting ghosts without her because she was sick. Jazz was at the library so it was just her and danny.

She had gotten woken up from her nap by some music. She walked towards Danny's room. 

"Hey sweetie, can you turn down the..." she trailed off when she realized that it wasn't the radio like she had originally thought, it was her son that was singing.

Her eyes widened. He didn't seem to notice her because of the headphones he was wearing. That and the fact that his back was facing her. She quickly hid behind the door and immediately took out her phone to record.

(Go on ahead and press play on the video)

-humming- 

‘Nobody ever knows

Nobody ever sees

I left my soul

Back there now im to weak. Most nights i pray for you to come home

Praying to the lord

Praying for my soul

Now please dont go. Most nights I hardly sleep when im alone. Now please dont go oh no

I think of you whenever im alone. So please dont go

-humming-

Cause i dont ever wanna know, dont ever wanna see things change cause when im living on my own i'll wanna take it back and start again. Most nights i pray for you to come home

Praying to the lord

Praying for my soul

Now please dont go

Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone. Now please dont go, oh no

I think of you whenever im alone

So please dont go

I send so many messages you dont reply I gotta figure out what am I missing babe

Singing now (oh oh oh)

And i need you now, i need your love

Now please dont go

Most nights I hardly sleep when im alone

Now please dont go, oh no. I think of you whenever im alone

So please dont go 

Please dont go

So please 

Please dont go

Please dont go, oh no. I think of you whenever im alone

So please dont go’

-humming-

Maddie was shocked at how much talent her son had. She stopped the recording and began walking back to her and jacks room, fully intent on sending the recording to everyone who had ears.


	17. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Secret Talent :)

*ding*

Sam looked towards her spider cased phone. She picked it up and saw that Maddie had sent her a video along with a message.

Send this to everyone you know!

The thumbnail of the video had a picture of Danny with his back turned away from the camera. For a second she panicked, thinking that his secret had been revealed, but quickly calmed down.

She pressed play on the video and the moment she had realized what was happening, her eyes widened.

"WHY DIDNT THAT LITTLE IDIOT TELL ME HE COULD SING!!!!" She shouted out to nothing.

"Sammykinz, is everything ok up there?" She heard her dad say.

"YEA!" She called back.

After the video was over, she began sending it to everyone on her contact list.

She also uploaded it to YouTube.

\---

Danny walked into school the next day, completely unaware that his voice had gone viral on Instagram, Facebook, YouTube, and basically on every social media out there. Even talk shows we're talking about him!

Everyone stopped and silently stared at him as he walked down the isle. They even made sure he had enough room to get to his locker.

'Ok... what the actual heck is going on...' danny thought as he sent everyone a confused look. A group of girls began squealing at his adorable confused expression. 

Paulina walked up to him, twirling her hair around her manicured finger.   
"Hey cutie" she said, placing her hand on his chest. She was a little surprised to feel muscles beneath his baggy sweatshirt.

"Why dont we go out sometime? Maybe to the mall or the nasty burger" she giggled and winked at him.

'Wait... she only acts this way towards me when im...'

He gasped.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW!?" He exclaimed, stepping back. Sam and Tucker, who were watching him from their lockers, both facepalmed.

"This clueless idiot... has no idea that he's internet famous... does he..." Sam mumbled.  
"Nope..." Tucker mumbled back.

Paulina quickly replaced her confused expression with a flirty one.  
"What do you mean silly? Just because you're internet famous isn't the reason why im suddenly into you! So dont worry!" Paulina smiled through her lie.

"Wut..." Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

'I could of sworn i heard footsteps the other day coming towards my room but didn't really think about it... I thought jazz and dad were both...'

"Wait..." Danny mumbled. He suddenly facepalmed.

'I FORGOT ABOUT MOM!' 

He immediately went on YouTube and sure enough, the very first video on 'Trending' was the video of him singing.

He ran towards Tucker and Sam, all eyes still on him.

"GUYS! LOOK!" He exclaimed, shoving his phone in their faces.

"We know, dude" Tucker said.

"YOU DO!? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" 

"ITS ON EVERY SINGLE SOCIAL MEDIA! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT IT! Sam exclaimed.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it.

"...shuddup..." Danny mumbled, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Wanna read the comments?" Tucker asked. Danny's face brightened. 

"OOOO YEA!" 

Tucker began scrolling through the comments while everyone began to surround them.

"'PizzaIsLife97' says 'He has more talent in his thumb then i have in my whole body'" Tucker read.

"SAME!" A random person in the crowd shouted.

Sam took the phone.

"'PinkAlienPotato' Says 'He's so freaking hot why cant he be my boyfriend'" Sam said. A look of confusion spread across her face.  
"Wait... your face wasn't even showing" She looked towards danny and he shrugged.

"I wanna read one!" Mikey said. Sam handed him Danny's phone.

"'His voice makes me want-'" Mikey immediately stopped reading, his face a deep shade of red.

"What does it say!?" Dash asked. Mikey shook his head and gave danny back his phone.

"N-Nothing... you dont want to know..." Mikey mumbled.

"He's probably right, now get to class everyone! The bells gonna ring any second now!" Mr Lancer said.

Danny looked at the comment on his phone. With a look of confusion, he asked, "Wait, why did they put so many eggplant emojis?" Danny asked.

Lancer's eyes widened and Sam immediately grabbed his phone and turned it off. 

"HAHA! They mean-" Sam cut Dash off with one of her fierce death glares that nearly rivaled batmans.

"NOTHING! They mean nothing! Nothing your innocent mind needs to know!" Sam exclaimed to danny.

They all began walking towards class. 

"...do they like eggplants or something?"

"Danny, stop asking"

"THEY ME-"

"DASH! IF YOU RUIN HIS INNOCENT LITTLE MIND I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"Hey, Mr lancer-"

"Daniel, No. Stop asking"

"....hey mikey-"

"No"


	18. Invisible

—-  
"Move it, nerd!" Dash laughed as he shoved mikey to the side. Mikey tripped and fell. His books slid across the floor. Everyone walked straight passed him, not even giving him so much as a glance.

Danny frowned as he saw this. He made his way over and helped mikey up. He gave him his books.  
"Thanks danny..." Mikey said, looking down and adjusting his glasses. 

"Hey, no problem, I was wandering if you wanted to sit with Sam, Tucker, and I during lunch" Danny asked. Mikey looked up at him, surprised. He normally sat alone at lunch.

"Really?" He asked. Danny nodded and smiled.  
"Yup!, Anyways lets get to class. The bells gonna ring any minute and I wanna try to be on time... for once..." Danny mumbled the last part. Mikey laughed and they both made their way towards Mr Lancers english class.

—-

"H-Hey Paulina!" A girl with short blonde hair said, nervously. The Latina and her friend looked around.  
"Did you hear something Star? It sounded like a wannabe popular loser" Paulina said.

The poor blonde looked startled.  
"I-Im right here... My name is Elizabeth and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out s-sometime" Elizabeth nervously said, placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure what that annoying sound is, Paulina. Lets get going so we dont have to hear it anymore" Star said. They both laughed and walked right past Elizabeth, bumping into her, making her drop her purse.

Elizabeth looked around, everyone was pointing towards her and giggling. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Danny saw this and stopped walking. His friends, Including Mikey, all stopped as well.  
"I'll be right back guys" he said. 

He walked towards Elizabeth and bent down. He picked up her purse.  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked, giving her a warm smile. She looked up at him in shock. She quickly wiped her eyes and nodded. Danny gave her the purse which she took.

"T-Thanks" She stuttered.   
"No problem, do you wanna hang out with me and my friends? We're gonna go to the Nasty Burger after school today" Danny asked.

"R-Really? S-Sure!" She said.   
"Well c'mon, let me introduce them to you!" Danny smiled and made his way back to his friends. Elizabeth smiled and began following.

—-

Everyone sat down in their seats, waiting for the announcements.  
"Good morning Casper High! Girls Soccer tryouts are beginning next week! Also just a reminder that the Casper High Winter Talent show is this Saturday at 6:00..."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at eachother. They were the first to sign up for the Talent Show. They all knew what they were doing and had been practicing for weeks.

"Dash! Knock it off and give it back!" Danny heard Nathan exclaim. Danny looked and saw that Dash was holding up Nathans Science project. 

"Haha! Hey Kwan! Catch!" Dash through the project like a football, completely ignoring Nathans cry of protest. Kwan jumped up and caught it. They both began throwing it back and forth until Danny ripped it out of Dashs hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Fenturd!" Dash glared. Danny handed Nathan back his project, ignoring Dash.

"Thanks Danny" Nathan gave him a grateful smile.  
"No problem. After school me and some friends are gonna hang out at Nasty burger, wanna come?" Danny asked.  
"Sure!"

—-

Mikey, Elizabeth, and Nathan all sat next to eachother at the Talent Show. They had gotten to know eachother pretty well and are now great friends. 

"I'm really grateful that Danny introduced me to you guys! Before this, I had no friends and everyone treated me like I was invisible" Nathan said.

"Me to! Sometimes I still think I'm invisible until I remember that I have you guys. And danny to" Mikey smiled.

"Speaking of Danny, what do you think he's going to do for the Talent Show?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dunno, I heard that he's gonna do something with Sam and Tucker" Nathan replied.

"Students of Casper High! I'd like to announce that the Talent Show is beginning! First up, we have Paulina Sanchez and Bash Baxter!" Mr Lancer spoke through the microphone.

Dash and Paulina walked on stage and began their dance act. The trio hated to admit that they were pretty damn good. Next up was Star and Kwan singing a duet.

After what felt like hours, Sam, Tucker, and Danny all walked on stage. Danny pushed a piano on the stage. Tucker sat down on the piano bench and Sam grabbed a guitar.

Danny stood in the front and was holding the microphone. Everyone was dead silent.

Until danny accidentally dropped the microphone...

Everyone cringed at the sound. Sam covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Tucker on the other hand burst out laughing and ended up falling backwards. 

"HA! KARMA!" Danny yelled. Everyone laughed. Tucker grumbled profanities under his breath as he got up. He sat back down again and everyone quieted down.

"I think Danny's gonna sing" Mikey whispered.

Danny cleared his throat and gave a slight nod to Sam and Tucker. They both began playing. Danny opened his mouth and began to sing.

‘Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels  
Or anyone who just dares to be different’

Mikeys eyes widened.   
"Hey, I know this song!" He exclaimed.

‘And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds  
There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
Oh, invisible’

Mikey gave a soft smile.

So your confidence is quiet  
To them quiet looks like weakness  
But you don't have to fight it  
'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war  
Every heart has a rhythm  
Let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it  
Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore  
Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more’

Elizabeth began to tear up.

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible’

Nathan began quietly cheering.

‘These labels that they give you  
just 'cause they don't understand  
If you look past this moment  
You'll see you've got a friend  
Waving a flag for who you are  
And all you're gonna do  
Yeah, so here's to you  
And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible’

Nathan looked at Elizabeth and Mikey. They all smiled brightly.

‘Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
It'll be invisible’

Mikey, Elizabeth, and Nathan all smiled and began cheering for their friends.

Danny smiled and bowed. He held out the microphone.  
"I've always wanted to do this" He said as he let go on purpose. 

"MIKE DROP!"

Sam facepalmed and Tucker fell backwards in laughter.

Again.

—-

"Congratulations sweetie!" Maddie kissed her sons cheek. Jack gave him a pat on the back. Danny blushed as he gave the first place trophie to Tucker.

"Thanks mom" He said.

Mikey, Elizabeth, and Nathan all walked towards Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Congratulations guys!" They exclaimed. Danny smiled and thanked them.

"Hey Danny?" Mikey asked.

"Yea?" Danny smiled.

"Thankyou, for everything" Elizabeth, Mikey, and Nathan said together.


	19. Hide and Seek (Extra)

"...where is he hiding now..." Jazz asked Maddie.

"First, I'd like to know why you guys decided to play hide and seek after last time!"

"HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE'D HIDE IN THE OVEN!?"

"HE'S DANNY! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?"

"...touche..." 

"Anyways... why dont you go in the kitchen and see for yourself..."

"Oh no..."

Jazz walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIT IN THE MICROWAVE!?!?!?!?"


	20. Thankyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Invisible:)

—-  
Danny's bright neon green eyes stared fearfully at the agent.   
"Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton, you're under arrest" The agent smirked as he pressed the trigger on the gun.

Everyone gasped as a large beam of ecto energy hit their hero square in the chest. Danny screamed in pain as he hit the ground.

Danny began gasping for breath. He had no energy for this. He had just finished taking care of a ghostly invasion. He had used his ghostly wail to finish off the rest of the ghosts which had caused him to reveal himself in front of everyone. He immediately transformed back into Phantom but it did no good.

Everyone had already seen him. They all knew he was Danny Fenton.

So now here he was, beaten and weak in front of a stupid GIW agent. He was pretty sure he had a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder.

Danny glared up at the agent. Another agent kicked him in the face.   
"Did we say you could look at us? Scum" the agent spat.

"YOU CANT DO THIS! LET HIM GO! YOU DAMN PEICES OF SHIT!" He heard Sam scream from the crowd of civilians which were being held back by more agents.

A different agent, who was holding glowing green handcuffs, walked towards danny. 

Danny saw him coming and immediately got up. He raised his right hand, a weak ecto blast appeared in it.

"S-Stay back" Danny threatened, a trail of blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Quit fighting, Phantom. You can either come with us the hard way or the easy way" The agent with the Ecto gun said, aiming the gun at danny's head.

Using his other hand, he created a small sheild.  
"C-Come with you? A-And leave my loved ones unprotected? I-If y-you think I'd actually willingly go with y-you assholes then-" Danny suddenly began to violently cough. He spat out some blood.

The agents began laughing.  
"Your 'loved ones?' Ha! You actually think they still love you? You actually think anyone would like you after they now know what you are? Who could love a peice of scum like you? A heartless freak! Thats all you are!" The agent pressed down on the trigger.

The ecto blast broke through his sheild, sending him flying back. He hit the ground again. He felt a crack and gasped.

"STOP IT!" A voice screamed. Everyone, including the agents, stopped and stared as five teens ran out and stood in front of Danny protectively.

"You're wrong about what you said! Danny is loved! Danny is wanted! And he's not a freak! He is the most nice, caring, brave, and strongest person i've ever met! I always see him helping someone! Wether it's a lost little kid, an old lady who needs to cross the streat, a bullied teen, or even a injured bird! How dare you call him heartless! How dare you hurt him when all he's done was save every damn person in this town!" Elizabeth growled.

Sam looked up at her and smiled gratefully. Tucker helped Danny up, careful not to injure him furthermore.

"She's right! He's never hurt anyone! I always see him helping others when I- uh... people bully them! I remember one time during a ghost attack at our school, our classroom was attacked. Fenton was injured the most but that was because he put himself in front of everyone else... yet he still made sure if anyone was hurt" To everyone's surprise, it was Dash who said this.

(Turn that into a one-shot? Maybe?)

"Yea! He's hot to!" Sam threw her shoe at Paulina, making her shut up.

The agents laughed.  
"Protest all you want kids. We're still not leaving without the ghost scum" The agent rose the ectogun and shot towards the group of teens.

Danny's eyes widened. He quickly pulled away from tuckers grasp and ran in front of everyone. The blast hit the side of his head, knocking him down.

"DANNY!" He heard Maddie scream. 

Black spots appeared in his vision. The last thing he heard were police sirens and angry yells before everything went dark.

—-

(Introducing, loopy danny. Similar to sleep deprived danny)

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Elizabeth, Nathan, and Mikey all waited anxiously in the waiting room. Almost everyone in Amity was outside waiting for any updates on the halfa hero.

A nurse and a doctor walked towards them.  
"Mr and Mrs Fenton?" The nurse gently asked. Maddie looked up at her with tears in her eyes.   
"Y-Yes?" She asked, sitting up a little.  
"Hows are son!?!? Is he ok!?" Jack asked, standing up.

"Yes, your son is ok. He's still a little loopy from the medication and blood loss" The doctor said. When he told danny he was going to get his parents, Danny replied by saying something about birds and lunchboxes.

"Can we see him!?" Elizabeth asked. The doctor nodded.  
"Right this way" Everyone began to follow him towards Danny's hospital room.

Everyone suddenly froze when they saw danny flying in circles upside down. The nurse gasped.  
"Mr fenton! Please get down you're still injured!!!" The nurse panicked.

"I'llllll get downnn neverlandddd" Danny exclaimed. Sam facepalmed and Tucker fell backwards in laughter.

Mikey chuckled.  
"Daniel James Fenton! Down! Now!" Maddie exclaimed.  
"Nu u pandora box GHOST KING BEWARE!" Danny fell down face first on the floor.

"LOOPY DANNY IS THE BEST DANNY HAHA!" Tucker laughed. Jazz also began to laugh.

Jack rushed forwards and helped his son up. He set him down on the hospital bed.   
"Hehe... yummmmmmm red robinn yummmmm" Danny giggled.

"...has this happened before...?" Elizabeth asked. Sam and Tucker both nodded.

"Yea... at least he's not screaming the muffin man song... WHAT IS HIS ISSUE WITH MUFFINS!?" Jazz exclaimed.

"MAH MUFFINS!" Danny yelled. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off just as vlad entered the room.

"Is daniel ok!?" Vlad asked. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by danny.

"GGGGHHHOOOSSSTTTTT.... BUSTERSSSS" Danny exclaimed.

—-

Dash stared at Danny's empty seat and sighed. He's been making fun of his hero this entire time! 

Dash's thoughts were enterupted by laughter. Dash looked and saw some of the older jocks bullying Mikey. Dash's eyes narrowed. Maybe he screwed up his chances with being friends with danny, but that didn't stop him from at least being acquaintances with him.

He stood up.

"Hey" he called out. The jocks stopped and looked at Dash.

"Knock it off, before i make you" 

—-

Paulina sighed as she closed her locker door. She heard laughter and looked to the side. Some of her 'friends' were making fun of Elizabeth.

Paulina looked away. She heard a smack and looked back towards Elizabeth. One of the girls had slapped her.

"Hey you putas! Why dont you leave her alone?" Paulina placed her hands on her hips. The group of girls looked at her with surprised expressions. They all looked at Elizabeth then to Paulina. They all began to walk off.

Paulina smirked then walked off.

—-

Star and Kwan both noticed Nathan getting picked on by some older kids.

"Science nerd!" One of the kids laughed.

Star and Kwan looked at eachother then sighed.

"Hey assholes, leave him alone" Star glared.

—-

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked inside Casper High. Danny froze when he saw everyone happily smiling and talking with one another. The jocks were talking to the nerds, Paulina was happily chatting with Elizabeth, and Dash was showing Mikey and Nathan some football moves.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker who were both smiling.  
"Ok, am i in some alternate universe again or... wait... HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE!?" Danny asked.

"Hey idiot, shut up will ya?" A kid who danny has never seen before said, walking towards him.

"Thats Ned, he's new, obviously" Sam whispered the last part so only Danny and Tucker heard.

"So... he doesn't..." Danny asked, trailing off. Sam nodded.  
"Well, this should be interesting..."

Ned shoved him against the lockers. Danny winced, his injuries still haven't completely healed yet.

Sam and Tucker both saw this and their eyes widened.  
"Hey! He's injured! Leave him alone dumbass!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam looked at him with surprise. He never cusses.

"Stay outta this, nerds" He replied. Pulling back a fist. Suddenly, he was yanked backwards, falling to the ground. Danny looked up and saw Dash, Star, Kwan, and Paulina all glaring at Ned. Dash was holding him up by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh!?" Dash seethed.  
"H-Hey man! Let go!" Ned exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea who you just tried to punch?" Dash raised his eyebrow. Ned remained quiet, dash took that as a no.

"Get the hell outta here" Dash dropped Ned.  
"Go!" He exclaimed. Ned stood up and booked it out the front doors.

"Uh... tha-" Dash cut him off.  
"No, dont thank me, i dont deserve it after all the crap i've done to you... I've done a lot of thinking while you were uh... away, and I'm trying to make things better.. I'm also very sorry for treating you the way I did..." Dash apologized. Danny smiled.

"Thankyou, Dash" Danny smiled. He turned back towards Sam. Danny heard Dash from behind him.

"No, Thankyou, Danny... for everything"


	21. Hide and Seek (Casper High)

Dash ran through the dark hallways.  
"Come out come out wherever you are" Dash creepily sang.  
"Oh goodness, please dont every do that again" Dash heard Mikey say.

He ripped open a random locker, revealing a shocked mikey.  
"...oh... right.... wasn't supposed to talk..."

"FOUND YOU!"

—-

Mikey found Star and Paulina hiding behind Sam and Tucker who were in the lunchroom.  
"Still a little surprised you let them hide behind you guys" Mikey said, looking for Dash who was trying to find the others.

"Well, Sam was about to kill them until you came in the room" Tucker explained.

—-

Dash peeked his head around the corner. He spotted the Janitors closet which was open just a crack. Dash tiptoed over and opened the door.

"AHA!" Dash yelled. Kwan let out a 'manly squeek' in surprise. He tripped over a bucket and fell down. 

"Owww" Kwan groaned.

"FOUND YOU!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kwan exclaimed in annoyance.

—-

Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mikey, Dash, Sam, and Tucker all walked into the lunchroom.  
"How many people are left?" Dash asked.  
"We still haven't found Mr. Lancer, Valerie, Danny, Jazz, Ned, Elizabeth, or Nathan yet" Tucker said.  
"So seven people" Sam said.

"I bet some of them are hiding in here somewhere" Star said.  
"I'll handle this" Sam walked in front of the small group and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"RED ROBIN!" Sam yelled.

Elizabeth and Nathan both popped out of some trashcans.  
"YUM!" They both replied.

"FOUND YOU!" Dash exclaimed.

"...did we seriously fall for that..." Nathan mumbled.

"Yes... Yes we did..."

—-

Valerie and Jazz were both in the councilors office. Ned was hiding under the bleachers in the Gym and Mr. Lancer never left his classroom.

"...shit... Danny's the only one who's left..." Sam mumbled. Jazz groaned.

"I'll check the schools kitchen..."

"I got the microwave..."

"Oven"

"Might as well check the freezer..."

"Bet you he's in the fridge again"

"Why do we bother playing hide and seek with a kid who can turn invisible and hide in a freaking microwave" Kwan mumbled.

Hours had passed and everyone had fallen asleep. They still hadn't found Danny. It wasn't until mr lancer had woken up, having heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

He walked inside and yelped in surprise when he saw danny crawl out of the sinks drain.  
"About time you guys found me! Did i win?"

—-

"...he was in the sink..."

"The sinks drain-"

"I get it, Tucker..."

".....how the hell...."

"I dont know..."

"I thought i'd get used to it after the whole water heating thing"

"Wait... he hid in a WATER HEATER!?"


End file.
